User blog:Morganaforever/Most misunderstood villains of the show
This blog post is about the show's most misunderstood villains, who did have a point in what they were doing and were not actually the "bad guys". My #1 character on the list is Morgana but I have already written a blog post why I think she is misunderstood so I'll not talk about her in this one. So, the enemies of Camelot that I think are most misunderstood are: * Tauren. The guy was not so bad after all! Yes, he was the one to blame for Tom's death, but he did not want to cause the man any problems. He apologised about it too. In addition, he was not a revenge maniac and he did not crave the throne and, what's more, he did not want any innocent to die for his plans. All he wished for was Uther's end so that magic would return. His end was also pretty shameful. A stab in the back. That's why I think Tauren is the most misunderstood of them all. *Sophia and Aulfric. Aulfric only wanted for his daughter to not pay for his own crimes in the end. I know that they did pretty terrible things to humans, but to them humans are like what cockroaches mean to us, so killing a human to achieve eternal life seemed like a small price to pay for them. In the end, Sophia watched her father die in front of her by her own weapona and then she received the same end. *Mary Collins. Uther killed her son for no reason! Is there any mother in the world that would just stand by and watch this happen? In my opinion, she was doing what was right. Get revenge for her son. Even if Arthur was not the one to blame, he just stood by and watched this happen although he could do a lot of things, like with Gaius on "Witchfinder". It's only natural she wished for her son's murderer to suffer the same way she did. That's why she's not an actual villaine either! *Alvarr. Although he was cruel and did not hesitate to kill the knights, he just wanted to make the world a better place, without Uther's tyranny and fear of magic. To him, Uther's knights chose loyalty to Uther who was a terrible man and that is reason emough for them to deserve their deaths. Although not a saint, he was definitely not a devil. *Agravaine. He has a point in hating Uther, noone can disagree with that. He killed Igraine, Tristan de Bois and stole everything away from him. And for those who say Arthur has done nothing wrong, to him he is Uther's son, not Igraine's. It's not only the blood after all, it's also about who you grow up with, and Arthur grew up with Uther. That's why he too deserved his death, since he associated with Uther and also agreed with his actions and continued his reign the same way. *Last but not least, The Goblin! All it did was to have some fun and gold after being imprisoned for so long for no apparent reason, really. He was not such a bad guy. ''Least justified villains: ''Knight Valiant, Kanen, Dagr, Ebor and many, many, many others who had no serious reasons for doing so many bad things. So, which villain do you think received the worst fate of them all and got most unfairly treated? Explain below. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts